A memory system may communicate signals carrying data, command, or clocking information for the storage of data within the memory system. The signals may be communicated along signal paths or transmission lines. The memory system may include memory dies that include the storage elements that store data. The memory dies have an associated die capacitance, which in turn affects the characteristic impedances of the transmission lines and the operation frequency or bandwidth at which signals over the transmission lines may be communicated. In general, higher die capacitance limits the frequency or bandwidth at which the signals can be communicated. Accordingly, ways to improve die capacitance to allow for increased frequency and bandwidth without degrading signal quality may be desirable.